


Realidad.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan es un sinfín de gestos, miradas, que Adam supo ver y creyó interpretar, pero que cobraron nuevos significados cuando los observó mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realidad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unaflor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para Florcha, sabes que te amo muchísimo y siento mucho que no pude saludarte el viernes, ni que ésto sea tan bueno como te mereces que sea, pero que espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito <3

Ronan es un sinfín de gestos, miradas, que Adam supo ver y creyó interpretar, pero que cobraron nuevos significados cuando los observó mejor. Es la forma en que sus manos son gentiles cuando nadie lo espera, en que sostiene una criatura hecha de plumas, piel y huesos entre sus palmas, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.  En que _entiende_ lo que ése pálpito le está diciendo.

Es la manera  mediante la cual sujeta las cosas con fuerza, quizá más de las que debería, y no las deja ir.  El que no los dejara caer, el que Blue le dijera que su primer instinto fue sujetarla, asirla contra sí mismo, anclándolos a tierra.

O el que cree cosas que están fuera del mundo de Adam, de lo que se supone que es o debería ser.  Que, donde Adam encuentra desolación y escepticismo, Ronan halle algo cuya existencia desafíe su creación,  su misma esencia.

Es sentirse despierto cuando lo mira a los ojos, al encontrarse en la mirada de Ronan cuando éste piensa que no se da cuenta. Un hombro apoyándose contra el suyo, un casete en la guantera de su coche,  un pote de crema al lado de su cama.

Ronan Lynch es todo lo que Adam pensó que entendía y lo que siente la necesidad de comprender.

Un diccionario de gestos y miradas esperando a ser descubiertos, si se atreve.  Si el deseo de encontrarlo es más que el temor a la realidad de su existencia.  

(Sé que fuiste vos.)


End file.
